Our Saturday Morning
by AAnitab
Summary: There can't be a science crisis every weekend. Whatever will Rachel and Jacob do with the free time? Rachel/Jacob established romantic smut. I am the queen. Small editting done to make it connect better with its prequel "A Day of Firsts."
1. Sleepy and Speechless

Title: Our Saturday Morning

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: There can't always be an early morning call to a science crisis on their days off. What will Jacob and Rachel do with the free time? Rachel/Jacob established romantic smut. I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth getting in a law suit.

Our Saturday Morning

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Sleepy and Speechless

He loved watching her sleep. Always had. And since she'd regularly started sleeping in his arms, he got to watch it happen a lot more often. Reaching one hand up, he brushed a lock of blonde hair back behind her ear. That hand immediately returned to the line of her back for the warmth of her skin through her silky pajama top. She always seemed so much smaller when she was asleep. His girl wasn't a tall woman, reaching his shoulder only in high heels. From head to toe with all her gear, she couldn't weigh more than 120 pounds. He could carry her in his arms easily, when she let him. But when this woman was awake and on her game, she could back down criminals the size of professional football players without firing her gun. Her strength of will was a brick wall and he'd butted heads with her more than once.

But here, in his arms, curled up against his chest with a peaceful, sleepy expression on her face, she was tiny. It was only here that could he give in to the urge to protect her. If he did it at work again, his tough little bodyguard would kick his ass across five state lines. He had no doubts about that. FBI Special Agent Rachel Young was not about to let her charge put himself in unnecessary danger. Not ever, ever again. FBI science consultant Dr. Jacob Hood knew better than to set himself up for one of her lectures or to being handcuffed to the steering wheel of their rental car while she ran off after the bad guys alone.

That's why he loved watching her sleep in his arms. Here she was his Rachel, the woman he loved. Here he was her Jacob, the man she loved. No cases, no explosions or viruses or weapons involved. Just love, trust, and the heat of skin against skin. "Rachel," Jacob leaned down to brush his lips against her forehead, cuddling the warmth of her body tighter against his own. He loved the sleepy sigh on her lips and the unconscious trust in the way she pressed closer to him.

Her forehead crinkled up with a low groan before her eyes blinked up at him. "Hmm, Jacob, did we get a call?" Her body shifted against his side as she tried to push up off his chest. His arms locked around her, stopping the move when she was closer to his lips. "What's wrong and where are we headed?"

She was so cute when she woke up a little grumpy. He liked watching the transition between sleep and work on her face. But today there was no need for either of them to get up. Not yet, he wasn't letting her out of his arms just yet. "Relax, Rachel. We didn't get a call and nothing's wrong." Jacob cupped the line of her jaw and guided her face down to his. "We don't have to go anywhere today." She smiled in the instant before her lips touched his in a sweet, soft kiss. He loved her kiss even more than watching her sleep. He'd never get enough of touching her, holding her, kissing her.

Small hands stroked up his chest to run her fingers through his hair. Her lips opened against his, her tongue sneaking inside to tease him. Jacob found his hand threading its way through her hair to keep the kiss going while the other curved along her waist and hip to pull her closer. He needed more of her, closer, harder, sweeter. //Rachel…\\ Her knee slid up his leg, rubbing the edge of her thigh over his hip. Then she smiled at the sound of his groan and pulled back. "So we have a weekend free, with no science crisis on the horizon. What should we do with our Saturday morning?" Her fingertips played gently along his lips and the line of his jaw. He simply loved that look on her face, adored knowing that this woman actually wanted him almost as much as he wanted her.

"I think, between the two of us, that we can come up with a few ideas." Jacob rubbed both hands up and down her back to curve around her hips, guiding her up across his waist. "Most of which don't even require that we get out of bed." He watched her face as he let his fingers slide under the silk of her top, dragging a line of heat up her ribs to the fluttering of her eyelids. His Rachel loved his hands on her skin, almost as much as he loved touching her. "So what does my Rachel want to do?" He stopped his hands with all ten fingers spanning her ribcage, his thumbs over her heart. Almost but not quite cupping her breasts. Her back arched in his arms, her body fighting to get his hands just a little higher. "Say it, sweetheart, and I'll give it to you."

"Jacob," Rachel groaned his name and leaned down so close he could feel her breath on his lips. He could feel the slight trembling move through her muscles from head to toe. Then he felt her force her limbs to pull back. Rachel sat up across his hips and smiled down at him with an arch of her eyebrow. "What does my Jacob want?" Bracing her hands on his chest, his bodyguard rocked her hips against his with the most beautiful little groan. His hands moved to clutch at those hips, trying to hold her still against his erection. "Say it, Dr Hood, and I'll give it to you."

She wanted him to speak at all clearly right now… with her skin under his hands and her hips cradling the hard length of his need. //Sweet love, Rachel.\\ She smiled at his wordless gasp, bit her lip, and moved despite his grip, driving a harsh sound up his throat. She was going to kill him and he was going to love every minute of it. All he had to do was ask for it… "Skin, Rachel, a kiss."

He loved it when she looked at him just like that.

000

She loved it when Jacob was speechless. This man always had something to say. He always talked, always knew just what questions to ask and what answers to give. Such a pretty talker that women all over the country melted in their shoes when he talked science. It drove her batty.

But something about her, about her touch and her kiss, made this brilliant man gasp like a fish out of water and lose the ability to make a complete sentence. "Skin, Rachel, a kiss."

"Yes, Jacob, anything." Rachel locked her eyes on his face and lifted her hands to the buttons of her pajama top. She loved the way he looked at her. Her Jacob was addicted to her skin, her kiss, he couldn't get enough. And neither could she. The hands clenched on her hips were like fire racing along her nerves. His long, expressive fingers could do such amazing things to her, his arms were the only place she really felt safe. And the way he said her name… made every inch of her body melt in the heat of it all. She slid each button open slowly while watching the heat on his face get hotter. Rachel smiled at the way his hands trembled and clenched when she tossed the shirt over the side of the bed. "Here's the skin." Resting her hands on his chest, she leaned over him with a moan. "Come get your kiss."

"Rachel," Those hands moved, dragging heat over her skin and pulling her down against his chest. His lips claimed hers as his fingers finally cupped her breasts. An agile tongue explored her mouth as gentle hands moved, so warm, so strong against her skin. Jacob had no idea what he could do to her with a simple kiss, a simple touch. She could feel the surprise in his muscles every time the slide of his skin over hers made her melt in his arms. And this time was no exception. His hands felt… so damn good. His kiss was sweet heaven. And his skin was still covered from collar to heel. It was time to strip her scientist and explore him again. Rachel pulled back from his lips with a breathless little groan and reached for the hem of his t-shirt. "Rachel," Those long fingers slid into her hair, trying to guide her lips back to his. "Sweetheart, please."

//Sweet Jacob,\\ "I wanna touch you, too, Jacob." He trembled just a little when her hands flattened against the skin of his stomach under the fabric. "When are you going to start sleeping shirtless?" Rachel smiled down at him as she dragged the plain t-shirt higher up his ribs. She loved the helpless arch of his back and the tight grip of his hands on her thighs.

"When you do, Rachel. That's our deal." Leaning up, Jacob stole a quick kiss before peeling the shirt off over his head, wrapping her in his arms tightly and burying his face in her hair. They shared a groan at the heat of so much skin touching. Those hands clutched at the curve of her hips, sliding her body slowly up his. Before her mind really caught up with his arms, they had put her astride his chest and wrapped tight around her waist. She was drowning in the heat of his skin and the strength of his grip and that was before his mouth started a slow trip down her throat and chest. "Sweet Rachel,"

If those women who always threw themselves at Jacob knew what he could do with that sweet talking mouth of his, she'd have to beat them off him with a golf club. Luckily her oblivious science geek had no idea they wanted him. And he wanted her. Rachel dug her nails into his shoulders, arching desperately into the lick, kiss, and stroke of that mouth around her nipple. Damn, she loved his mouth. "Ja—Jacob, oh, please." He pulled back, pressing a soft kiss over her heart before gazing up at her with an ocean of heat in his eyes. His warm hands stroked the length of her back, holding her close to the heavy beat of his heart.

"What, my sweet Rachel, what do you need?"

She needed his hands to stop distracting her long enough to answer. She needed his arms cuffed above his head so she could concentrate on making him feel as good as he always made her feel. She needed to feel every inch of Jacob Hood so close that neither one of them could breathe. "I… I need you… Jacob, I need all of you." Those delicious lips smiled against the curve of her breast. His hands moved to her waist, starting to slide the fabric from her skin. "I need to touch…"

"Yes, sweetheart, anything." Rachel found herself on her back with Jacob leaning over her. His smile sent little trembling shivers through her body. "Let me…" His hands rubbed down the length of her legs, dragging the last of her clothes with them. She adored the look on his face when she was naked in his arms, in his bed. Nothing in the world could warm every inch of her body better or faster than heat in his eyes. "You are so beautiful, my love."

He was about to climb back into their bed still wearing those flannel sleep pants. //Oh, no you don't, Jacob.\\ Rachel sat up and stopped the move with a hand on his heart. "If you're still wearing those pants when you touch me, I'm ripping them off you." She had to bite her lip to keep herself from kissing her way down his chest. But the clothes had to go. "Come here," His hands rested on her shoulders as her hands shoved the clothes down the long lines of his legs. Rachel had always had a thing for tall men and Jacob was tall enough to make her buy higher heels just to get to his lips.

The second the fabric was out of the way, she found herself scooped up into his arms and placed in the middle of the bed. "Rachel," That long, lean body stretched out next to hers, but it was his mouth that distracted her from her plans to explore him. She would never get enough of his kiss. Catching his hair in her hands, Rachel lost herself in the heat of his lips.

000


	2. Touching and Talking

Our Saturday Morning

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Touching and Talking

Nothing in the universe was more beautiful than his Rachel naked in his arms. Nothing in the world felt better than her hands in his hair and her lips opening sweetly to his. He adored the feel of all of her skin pressed so soft and so warm against his own. And his sweet Rachel wanted more. Her leg hooked over the side of his hip, her knee climbing his ribs to rub her curves over his hungry nerves. "Rachel," Jacob felt the curve of her hips fill his hands, helping her body move above and against his. "Oh, sweetheart, please."

She smiled. Rachel smiled against his lips before her nails scratched lightly over his shoulders. "Hm, Jacob," Those strong, tiny little hands rubbed down his chest, sending heat through each and every nerve they touched. She pushed him to his back and sat up across his stomach. //Beautiful, my sweet Rachel.\\ He found his hands clutching at her upper thighs, his muscles fighting to get her closer, to pull her where his body called for hers. But Rachel resisted, her hands catching his and guiding them off her skin. "It's my turn to touch you, Jacob, and I want to." Jacob groaned low in his throat and let her put his arms above his head. "That's my good boy. I'll give you a kiss if you keep your hands right there."

"Promise me." If it got him the taste and heat of her kiss, his Rachel could tie him to the headboard if she wanted to. Anything to feel more of her touch, her kiss. "Kiss me, sweetheart, please." Jacob watched her bite her lip and felt the trembling of her hands on his skin. "Rachel…" The trembling increased before she seemed to almost collapse onto his chest, a sweet moan on the lips reaching for his.

He simply adored how much she loved kissing him. Knotting up his hands in the pillowcase, Jacob lay back to lose himself in her kiss. Warm, soft lips stroked over his. A sweet, agile tongue plunged and explored his mouth. Tangled, silky hair fell around his face. He wanted his hands in that hair, holding her lips hard against his own. He wanted her body under his, hot and soft and as close as physics would allow. "Jacob"

Her hands moved from his face, down his neck, to grip his shoulders. The slight bite of her nails only turned up the heat in his blood. He loved feeling her lose even an edge of the control she carried around all the time. And to know that he, Doctor Jacob Hood, man of science, could make this strong woman arch, claw, and scream…well, nothing got him hotter than the heat of her reactions to him. "Hmm, Rachel, if you're not gonna touch me, I guess I should…"

"No, Jacob, hands on the headboard, or I get up and start the coffee." Those nails dug a little deeper as her gorgeous thighs tightened against his ribs.

If he let her out of this bed, he wouldn't get her back into it until she'd showered, eaten, had her coffee, and read the morning paper cover to cover. There was no way he was waiting that long to touch her, kiss her. "No, sweetheart. Not yet." The wood bars creaked just a little in his grip as his girl smiled down at him. "Touch me, Rachel, please. I can't wait that long."

The groan on her lips made his heart beat faster. So did the look in her eyes as Rachel ran those strong little hands down his arms and over his chest. "I love that you want me this much, Jacob." Before his eyes, Rachel leaned down to press a kiss over his heart and slid her hands down his ribs. "Love how you feel like this." His breath caught in his throat when she cuddled herself against his body in exactly the way his arms would have pulled her close. Her hips fit perfectly over his as her cheek rubbed against his ribs and her hands stroked up his back to circle her fingertips around his old gunshot scar. Really the scar was hers, and the pain of getting it had been worth every second since then that he'd had her in his arms. Any time she touched it, licked it, or kissed it, his Rachel sent fire through his blood.

"Want you, need you, love you." His back arched, rubbing against the warm skin and sweet curves of her above him. "Rachel, please…" The sentence about to cross his lips simply disappeared from his brain when his Rachel slipped one hand between them to wrap his length in the soft heat of her fingers. Jacob knew logically that you couldn't break your own back by arching it too hard, but her touch always tested that little fact. He also knew that she couldn't possibly expect him to keep his hands on the headboard when her hands were so pleasantly busy. "Oh, yes, Rachel." His fingers clenched against the rocking curve of her hips, fighting to get her closer.

He felt the shiver travel the length of her body before her hips twitched in his hands, against his body. Rachel wanted this, wanted him almost as much as he desperately needed her. "Jacob," Her eyes closed, her hands clenched, and her hips arched into his. "I need you, need to feel you." Those beautiful fingers angled him into position, bathing the tip of his erection in her heat. But her eyes were still closed.

"Wait, Rachel." Jacob fought every muscle in both their bodies for a small breath of space between them. "I need your eyes, sweetheart. Look at me." She trembled all over, hands bracing against his ribs and teeth sinking into her lip. The groan in her throat almost cracked open his restraint. //No, baby, not yet.\\ "Eyes, darling. I'm not taking you 'til you look at me."

He loved the rasp of a sound that passed her lips in the moment before she stared down at him with hot eyes. //There's my girl,\\ "Damnit, Jacob. Now." Jacob shifted the grip of his hands and pulled her hips down over his, seating the entire length of his erection deep into the heat between her thighs. //Hot, wet heaven. Sweetheart.\\ He adored the wordless, shuddering cry on her lips as every inch of her beautiful body stuttered and shook around his. He absolutely loved the way her eyes never left his and the desperate grip of her fingers against his skin. His Rachel wanted him this much. And that felt even better than what being inside her was doing to his every melting nerve.

" You're perfect, Rachel. Heaven." It was all he could do to keep breathing as he pulled her flat against his chest for a kiss.

000

He was torturing her. And he goddamn well knew it. He was almost where she needed him, then his arms tightened. Jacob held her just off the hot, hard length of him, asking her to do something when all she could think about was sinking onto him. If he would just let her… //Jacob, please…\\ His hands tightened on her hips, his arms flexed, keeping her body just that single inch from feeling him inside. Rachel knew she was about to bite through her lip and couldn't keep a truly desperate sound off her lips with the next attempt of her body to get him to move. "Eyes, darling. I'm not taking you 'til you look at me."

//Goddammit, Jacob…\\ He meant it. Every word. If she wanted to really feel him, she would have to get her eyes open. Rachel held still, forcing her hips to stop fighting against the grip of his hands while she worked on her eyes. Another groan escaped her lips, but then she was looking down into the burning hot gaze of one Doctor Jacob Hood. "Damnit, Jacob. Now." He finally moved. Once second Rachel felt achingly empty, the next she was filled to the hilt with every glorious inch of Jacob's erection. Her body melted around his, every single inch of her skin felt the surge like she'd been hit by lightning. //Oh sweet hell, yes.\\ His eyes held hers despite the fact that the only muscles she had any control over were the fingers that had a death grip on his shoulders. Rachel forced those barely working fingers to slide over the round mark high on his back. It was the ultimate sign of both his love and his stubbornness. It connected them as deeply as the plunge of his body into hers. //My precious Jacob. I love you.\\

" You're perfect, Rachel. Heaven." His hands, warm, strong, and gentle, pulled her down against every inch of his body. Then his lips reached for hers and she was helpless before the taste and feel of this man giving her every inch of himself. //You're perfect, my sweet Jacob, my love.\\ Pressing herself closer and tighter along the heat of his chest, Rachel deepened the kiss, loving the agile dance of his tongue against hers. Sliding her arms tight around his neck, she fisted both hands in his hair and fought to breathe past of heat of him holding her so tight, so close.

Those lips tried to leave hers far too early. It was only when she tried to get his kiss back that Rachel noticed the sheets under her back and his hands fisted in her hair. "Jacob," She loved the feel of him pressing her into the sheets, adored the feel of his long, lean body covering hers. Rachel wrapped her legs tight around his waist and arched under the hard, deep length of his erection. As close and deep as he was, it still wasn't enough. She needed more. "Jacob, please."

"Right here, Rachel. I've got you." His smile teased her lips, just out of reach as his hips arched into hers. It drove him just that little bit deeper to push a hard sigh from her throat. He ran a hand up the back of her thigh to curve around her hip. His fingers spread wide against her skin and angled her up for the next plunge of his hips. "I have you … right here, my Rachel." And did he ever… Jacob had put her in the perfect position to run every gorgeous inch of his erection over the most sensitive nerves in her body. She arched helplessly in his arms to the sound of his low rumble of a laugh. Her Jacob loved the responses he could get from every inch of her body, leaning down to give her the taste of that low, sweet sound.

//I have you too, Jacob. Just let me catch my breath.\\ Clenching her nails against the hard strength of his shoulders, Rachel teased his tongue with just the tip of her own, crossing her heels high behind his back. When his laughter turned into a low groan, she smiled against his lips and started a new rhythm with her hips. It was something harder and deeper than before, letting her feel every single inch of him slide home, again and again. "I have you, Jacob, so deep, so hard… so damn good." He met her rhythm perfectly, each thrust running his hard length over her nerves at the ideal angle, depth, and force.

Heavenly physics in her scientist's arms. "Rachel, sweetheart." She adored the sound of his low breathless groan against her lips. She loved the feel of his arms around her and his body buried inside hers. Rachel would never, ever get enough of this man in her arms. And she knew he'd never, ever let her go. "My Rachel, so soft, so sweet, so damn tight. And you're close, aren't you, my baby?" His lips touched hers with a soft, sweet little kiss as her body arched and trembled under his. Like she could speak enough to answer with every gorgeous inch of his body pressing harder and deeper. "I think you're very close, sweetheart." //Jacob, oh, fucking hell, yes. So close. Please.\\ Long fingers slid over her skin, danced against her curves until he stroked the very tips of those two fingers against the tiny bundle of nerves that most men couldn't find with both hands and a map. "Is this what you need, sweetheart, to make you come for me?"

Yeah, that was what she needed. His touch, his kiss, his smile. It wasn't enough, wouldn't ever be enough. "Yes, Jacob, so close, please." Rachel knew she had to be drawing blood on his back, but he didn't seem to mind, arching every inch of that strong back to drive her just a little closer to that edge. So close, almost. "Jacob, please. Need… need a kiss."

"Always, my love." His eyes and his smile tightened her nerves even before his lips met hers for the softest, sweetest kiss any woman could hope for. And it was for her. Rachel locked her hands into his hair to keep him close and got lost in the heat her Jacob wrapped around her every single nerve. It was so hot they both should have burst into flames when the wave started to crash through them. His name was on her lips in the moment that his body plunged deep and his voice growled low and sweet in her ear. "I love you, my Rachel."

That did it, those words in her Jacob's voice, pushed her that fraction of an inch deeper into an ocean of heat and dragged her climax from her every nerve along with a breathless cry of his name.

000

She was so close he could feel her climax like it was just past his fingertips. He could feel it just waiting to claim her. His Rachel needed just a little something more. Jacob felt the edges of her nails dig harder into his back. //Almost, my pretty Rachel, what do you need?\\

"Jacob, please. Need … need a kiss." There was nothing he loved more in this world than the taste of her kiss. Absolutely nothing.

Fighting to keep the right angle and depth of his thrusts, Jacob gave her a smile and the words on his heart. "Always, my love." He adored her kiss, keeping the touch of their lips a soft, sweet exploration like their first kiss ever. Jacob felt her hands knot up in his hair to keep him close. Like wild horses could pull him away from her, ever. The wave was just about to crash, he could feel it flooding every inch of her body with a tightening heat. Dragging his lips from hers, Jacob whispered into her ear. "I love you, my Rachel."

He loved her, but he adored her response to his touch and his words. Rachel's nails pierced the skin of his back. Her voice screamed his name. Every inch of her body clung to his and buried him in the heat of her desire and her love. He was helpless before the nuclear reaction of her climax, following her over the cliff into an ocean of heat.

Jacob was still floating in a haze of pleasure when her nails lost their grip on his shoulders and her fingers ran through his hair. //Sweet Rachel,\\ He was about to roll to his back when her legs tightened around his waist to stop the move. "Stay, Jacob, stay here."

He groaned low in his throat and moved just enough to brace his elbows under her back. Jacob had no desire to move, but neither did he want to crush her. Letting her hands guide his lips to hers, he breathed in the soft, sweet taste of her kiss. "I'm not going anywhere, Rachel. You know that."

"I know that, Jacob." She was so beautiful like this, her hair tangled around his fingers, her lips swollen from his kiss, her eyes warm and melting from heat he poured through her. "And you know I love you."

She knew there were no words that had more power over him than those. And that was why his Rachel always watched him when she said it, even the first time. The look on her face when she told him she loved him always melted his heart. It made him need another kiss more than his next breath. Every single time.

"I know you love me, Rachel." His fingers tilted her chin up in time for his lips to find hers, to taste the sweet, soft warmth of her kiss. Jacob would never get enough of her kiss. "And I love you so much, sweetheart."

His Rachel smiled against his lips, every inch of her body clinging to his just a little tighter. It still amazed him that he could have this effect on such a strong, beautiful woman. On his beautiful girl. When he finally pulled back for a breath, his Rachel gave him the most beautiful smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "So are we having breakfast in bed or do I get to scrub your back in the shower?" While a co-ed shower was always high on his wish list of morning activities and anything that put Rachel's hands on his skin was always fun… he hadn't cooked for his girl in awhile.

"How about I make crepes with strawberries and fresh whipped cream?"

"From scratch?" Rachel's eyes brightened and her teeth caught at her lip as he nodded. "Hmm, wet, naked Jacob in the shower or absolutely the best crepes I've ever eaten made from scratch by an attractive shirtless man… Hmm… that's a hard call." Reaching out an arm, his Rachel snagged his shirt from the edge of the headboard and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Breakfast first, but only if I get to watch you cook and you don't put on a shirt."

Did she have any idea what it did to him when she walked around wearing his shirts? The smile on her face said she did as she handed him only his flannel sleep pants. "Deal, my love, but that shower should still be in our plans for a little later. 'Cause wet, naked Rachel should always be a major part of my weekend plans."

His eyes trailed over her curves, his shirt covering her from shoulder to mid-thigh. Her smile made his hands shake just a little as he dragged on the bottom half of his sleep clothes. Then Rachel stepped between his ankles where he was sitting on the edge of their bed. "Aren't I always a major part of your daily plans? And wet and naked usually happen pretty often too." Her arms rested on his shoulders as his arms circled her waist, tugging her closer. She dropped a kiss on his hair and cuddled his face against her heart. "Come on, my Jacob, if we don't get out of this room right now, I won't get my home made crepes for a few more hours." Her hands rubbed over his skin, one small palm completely covering the round mark high on his back.

"One more kiss," He rested his hands on her hips and tilted his head back to guide her down. Warm, sweet, and his, Rachel gave him a slow, deep kiss before pulling back. "Okay, Rachel. Now we can get cooking."

000


End file.
